Hellions
by YourMonster
Summary: This is how I think X-men should've gone and how Rogue should've been portrayed. Takes place between the first and second movie. More on the T  side.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, obviously.

A/N:Characters are sometimes ooc. I never liked how the movies went or how weakly Rogue was portaryed in the movies, so this is how I think it should've gone. This story takes place between the first and the second movie. Enjoy. :)

**Chapter one Porcelain**

**~She has a porcelain soul~**

John was walking around Xavier's mansion, bored out of his mind.

_Can't wait to get out of here for break,_ he thought. Summer was just around the corner and the students had the choice to either stay there or go out into the city for the break. John wasn't intending on sticking around with the rest of the other mutants that had nowhere to go. He was anxious to hit the streets with those who were his actual friends.

Quiet sobbing filled the hallway and he stopped dead in his tracks. Yeah, crying girls left him nerve wracked, like any other guy, but at the same he really hated that they couldn't control their tears. Especially over something mundane.

John cleared his throat loudly and took out his Zippo, flicking it open and shut, hoping that whoever was crying would get the message and leave.

They didn't.

He sighed and continued walking. Just as he turned the corner, he saw Rogue sitting hunched on the floor by the window, crying. His anger blew out and a rush of sympathy coursed through him. He understood how she felt. Unloved, not wanted, untouchable.

"Are you okay?" he winced at the sound of his voice. He had definitely not planned on talking to her. All he was going to do was walk by and leave her in peace.

Rogue's head jerked up in surprise and she looked at him in shock.

"I'm fine," she said quickly. She stood up and wiped any remains of her tears.

John arched his left eyebrow and leaned on the wall. He smirked at the sound of her southern accent. It made her, cuter, in his opinion.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about? Cause, I'm sure those pretty eyes of yours say differently," he softly teased her.

Rogue looked down at her feet so he wouldn't see the blush creeping up slowly.

"No, thank you," she murmured and got ready to leave. As she passed him, John reached out and caught her arm. He ignored her flinch and pulled her to him and held her in his arms.

Rogue was surprised at his casual touch and even more from his hug. Hadn't he recalled what had happened to Logan? He had been there, that one unforgettable night. Had he forgotten that her skin was like poison?

She stood there stock still, trying to wrap her mind at the fact that John was treating her like a normal person.

John felt his heart slow down, now that he knew that Rogue didn't plan on hitting him. Much to his surprise, she relaxed onto him and laid her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his upper torso. John softly rubbed her back and didn't say a single thing as she cried silently.

She couldn't believe her luck. Here she was, so sure that she would never be comforted again and John swooped in to save her. To hold her and comfort her with his warm embrace. It was more than enough for her. Especially considering how they didn't even know each other that well. They'd occasionally hang out because Bobby would invite her to hang out with them. That usually consisted of the two boys playing something and Rogue just watching them. There were also all those stories that she had heard about him. How he was a total ass and humiliated crying girls, making them feel bad. That he hated everyone and everything here with a passion, and yet, his hug was so comforting and felt like a refuge. Why had she believed everything that had been said about him?

"Thank you," she whispered, once her tears were gone. John slowly dropped his hands and couldn't resist a smirk when he saw her bite her lower lip as his hands had grazed over her ass.

Rogue ignored his actions and wiped her tears instead.

"Listen," he lifted her chin up so he could see her eyes, "if you ever need an ear, a shoulder to cry on, or whatever, my door is always open. After all, I'm pretty sure Bobby has dragged you in there enough times that you ought to be somewhat used to the place by now, right?" He got off the wall and wiped a stray tear off her face before walking away.

Rogue stood there, dumbfounded, her hand exactly where John's fingers had just been. Where they had caressed her skin softly, as if proving to her that he didn't care what her mutation was. How odd that in those few minutes he had held her, he had made her feel so normal. That was something she hadn't felt since her mutation had made itself known. Since she had found out she was a freak again.

"Are you okay?" someone asked, jolting her back to reality.

Same words, but not the same feeling nor warmth that John's had supplied.

Rogue looked up and smiled nervously. It was that boy again, Bobby.

"Yeah, sorry. Just daydreaming," she forced another smile and walked past him. John was definitely the only person who made her feel normal. She walked by all the students until she finally reached her room.

As she stepped in, sadness welled up inside her again. To the extent of her knowledge, she was the only student without a roommate. The professor had explained that it was for her safety and she understood that, but still, it just made her feel so much more isolated and alone than she already was. What she would do to have a roommate.

Rogue made sure her door was closed before taking off her gloves. Finally, her clothes followed suite and she tied her hair up. She headed to her closet and pulled out a nightgown.

She looked at her full length mirror and wanted to cry at the sight that stood before her. It hurt to see how normal she looked; it killed her inside. Rogue kicked her chair in frustration and curled up on her bed, pulling a cover up to her chin.

Rogue felt so lost. Sometimes, she would wake up and not remember who she was. It terrified her. Her fear was that one day, she would eventually lose herself and never remember who she was.

John was laying in his bed, his mind wandering back to that pretty southern belle. They were the same, him and her. Both untouchable, both so truly alone.

"John, open the curtains," Bobby said as he walked into the room. He turned on the bedside lamp and John sighed.

"I'm trying to sleep," he told him and rolled over to face the wall. He heard Bobby muttering under his breath, something about being lazy.

"Just because you spend all your time flirting with different girls doesn't mean I do," John retaliated.

"Shut up," Bobby snapped, his face flushed in embarrassment. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

John laughed and pulled the covers tighter around himself. Damn popsicle had frozen the room.

_Little bastard,_ he thought. He sat up and before he could set Bobby's side of the room on fire, someone knocked on his door. John sighed and got out of his bed, slowly making his way to the door without slipping on the ice.

He swung open the door, his scowl sliding as he came face to face with Rogue.

"Hi," she said meekly, "are you busy?"

"No, of course not. Come in," he said. But just as she was about to step in, he held out his hand to stop her. "Actually, hold on a sec." He turned around and quickly thawed out the room. He turned back to her and grinned. "All right, safe to come in now."

Rogue walked in and could easily discern which side was Bobby's and which one was John's. Bobby's side seemed to be more perfectly in order and stark while John's was cluttered and had posters covering his wall. If she looked closely, she could see burn marks hidden behind them. His clothes were laying everywhere and he had papers strewn all over his desk.

"Sorry for the mess," he said and shoved some of his clothes off his bed. "Not used to having visitors of my own." For once, he was actually envious of Bobby's cleanliness.

"It's fine," Rogue said and nervously played with a button on her jacket.

"Aren't you hot in that thing?" John paused to ask her.

"A little," Rogue admitted.

"Then take it off," he snorted and resumed making his bed more suitable. Rogue blushed and pulled it closer around her.

"I'll hurt you," she mumbled. John sat on his bed and patted the spot next him.

"No you won't," he calmly stated. "Now, take it off."

Rogue stood there for a little, apprehensive about taking it off and yet exhilarated at the thought of sitting next to him without any restrictions. John on the other hand, sat there and waited patiently for her to make up her mind. Finally, she succumbed to his wishes.

Rogue reluctantly stripped off her jacket and gloves. Then she winced mentally.

_I probably should've changed._

John's heart nearly stopped. Rogue wearing a nightgown had definitely been what he least expected. Not that he was going to complain about the view. Seeing as it hit about mid thigh and clung somewhat to her skin, allowing for her curves to be put on display. Not to mention the fact that it was low cut and showed a generous amount of her breasts.

Rogue cleared her throat and sat down next to him. She had to admit, even though she was wearing virtually nothing, she appreciated how John didn't flinch away from her.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" he asked her. Rogue laughed and put her right hand on her left shoulder. "Would you be more comfortable with a sheet around you?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she said, determined to sit there as if nothing was wrong with her. "Thanks for the concern though."

"So, Roguey, why have you decided to bless my humble abode with your beautiful presence?" John asked. Rogue blushed at his comment and stuck her tongue out at him. "Childish," he laughed.

"Says the _boy_, calling me Roguey."

John feigned mock hurt and then lunged at her, trapping her beneath him and proceeded tickling her mercilessly.

"John," she squealed out and tried to get out from underneath him. Once it hit her that their skin was touching, her powers kicked in.

It took John a few seconds longer to feel the pull from her power, longer than it took other mutants, but once he did, he held onto her, whereas Rogue tried to push him off.

"Shh, hold on," he said, eyes closed. Then, very slowly, he pulled himself away. Rogue sat up and looked at him in worry. "What a head rush," he chuckled. "Don't understand why people are scared."

"John, that wasn't funny," Rogue said worriedly. "Are you okay? I could've killed you." He looked at her and saw that she was close to crying.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," he said and pulled her onto his lap. "Look at me Rogue. I'm okay." he put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "I feel fine already."

Rogue smiled weakly at him and closed her eyes. She leaned on him and curled up as memories assaulted her. Several of them consisted of John running with three other kids. Mutants like him.

John had his hands loosely around Rogue's waist and watched her. The change in her was pretty much immediate. Her hair got lighter, more of dirty blonde, and her body temperature went up. He lit a candle to disperse the darkness and the flame seemed to be attracted to Rogue like a magnet.

"Are you okay?" John asked. Her eyes snapped open and he saw that they were more brown than green.

"Yeah, yeah. It'll pass soon," Rogue smiled. "Would it kill you to pass me a cigarette though?" His sarcasm was definitely laced in her voice.

"Me?" he asked, wondering where the nicotine craving had come from. Last time he had checked, Rogue didn't smoke.

"I got it from Logan. I can usually suppress it, but now, with you there's that extra kick," she giggled.

"So miss untouchable-yet-touchable, why have you graced me with your presence?" he asked her. He took out a cigarette and lit it for her.

Rogue took it and took a drag from it. John thought she looked amazingly sexy with her hair undone from its ponytail, her eyes closed and her opening her mouth to let the smoke leave by itself. She looked even more tantalizing with her skin uncovered, seeing as how everyone was used to her being covered up all the time.

"I'm just kinda scared to sleep right now," she admitted. "And I thought, 'hey, might as well take John up on his offer.' So here I am."

"Does this mean more cigarettes?" he asked her, shaking the pack.

"Well," she looked at them and felt reluctant to answer. She felt as if saying yes would be overstepping on his hospitality.

"Because if so, we might as well go up on the roof now. Bobby throws a bitch fit every time he smells the smoke," John explained to her.

"Well, what a nancy pants," she smiled and stood up. She blew out the smoke one last time and put it out on his desk. "Let's go," she boldly held her hand out and John accepted it without caution. They walked out of the room, cigarette forgotten on the desk.

They made their way to the staircase that led to the roof and John let go of Rogue's hand in order to open the door. He got it open and grabbed Rogue's hand to drag her with him.

"Do you mind letting go of my hand for a little?" Rogue asked when the were halfway up the stairs. Even though it John longer to feel her powers, she could still get his mutation and memories at about the same rate.

"Sure, sorry," he grinned at her and they continued up the stairs. Once they reached the top, he opened the door wide. "Voila!"

Rogue stepped out and breathed in the fresh air. Meanwhile, John had lit up another cigarette and blew out the smoke in her face.

"Hey," she laughed and waved the air in front of her face. He laughed and offered her some. She accepted it and they stood there in silence, sharing a cigarette.

"How do you get these?" Rogue finally asked him as they sat down comfortably next to each other.

"I got hook-ups," he said and laid down. "So tell me about your powers."

Rogue laid down and looked up at the sky. She took another drag of the cigarette before handing it back to him.

"What's there to say about them?" she snorted. "They suck. I can easily drain the life force of a normal person in mere seconds. Any contact longer than 3 seconds for them is potentially fatal." she sighed and closed her eyes. "A mutant takes a little longer. But any contact for about 5 seconds leaves them weak, but they'll still be okay. I guess you could say it all depends on their strength. Of both themselves and their power. I absorb memories, powers and some characteristics. The last two don't stay there that long. It depends on how much of the mutant I absorbed." She shuddered and John looked over at her. "The worst part are the memories and the people themselves."

"What?" John stared at her, bewildered.

"I guess you could call them psyches, imprints of the people. They talk to me sometimes and if they're stronger than me, they tend to take over sometimes. So they're walking around and I'm stuck inside my own head. It sucks. Especially because I understand why Magneto is doing everything he does and he is the last person I want to think like. Logan and Eric's memories have become my nightmares. I'm just plagued by them on a daily basis."

She drew in a long shaky breath and John realized how upset she was

"Hey, you can take your time you know. You don't have to spill everything to me right away," he told her.

"I'm fine. This helps. You know, sometimes I don't remember who I am. I feel as if I've always been Logan and I need to know why I can't remember my past or I think I'm Magneto and I need to continue fighting to make this a better world for mutants. And I literally lose myself." She laughed darkly and rolled her eyes. "I remember, after the Liberty Island incident, I had to have a paper taped on my mirror that listed my name, age, and the place I was at. Luckily I don't really need that anymore." She smiled weakly at him and John saw the tears in her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. They laid there silently, breathing synchronized, cigarette slowly burning away, forgotten by both teens.

"I thought the professor was supposed to be helping you with this," John finally said. The smell of smoke caught his attention and he looked over and saw the cigarette. He grabbed it and took a drag.

Rogue snorted and John slowly let her go.

"Yeah, big help he's been," she drawled out, rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?" John wondered.

"There's only one thing he really wants Johnny," she laughed, tapping her head. He winced slightly at the nickname. "All he wants are my new memories. After all, what better way to see what Magneto's been planning than through me?" She scoffed and crossed her arms. "He says that I'm helping his cause, it's for the greater good. Well, fuck the greater good." she snapped. She sat up, pulling her legs up to her body.

_There would be my temper,_ John mused as he followed suite, leaving his legs outstretched.

"I just want to be myself. I want to clear my head of all these damn people." She seemed to deflate and shrink inwardly. "I only want to control my mutation," she whispered. Rogue turned to look at John and smiled softly. "Thank you," she murmured and grazed her fingers over his hand.

"For what?" he asked her.

"For being here."

He smiled and caught her hand.

"For you Rogue, any day," he told her and kissed the back of her hand. They got up and he let her hand go slowly. He finished the cigarette and flicked it away. They walked back inside and John took her back to her room.

"See you tomorrow?" Rogue asked him nervously, not knowing where this whole night left them standing. He nodded and hugged her tightly.

"Sleep tight, princess," he whispered and ruffled her hair before walking away.

Rogue smiled as she watched him walk away and shook her head as she went in.

John stretched as he walked to his room and yawned. He twirled his Zippo and thought about the way Rogue's hair seemed to flutter in the wind. The way she had looked up at him so nervously, when they had arrived at her room was strangely cute. He grinned to himself and finally got to his room. Once he opened the door, he wished he would've taken his time.


	2. Hysteria

Disclaimer: I think we can count on this not being mine.

A/N: Thank you to Devoted2You for the review. Hope you all like this next chapter. Throughout the story, I do go back and forth between their real name and their mutant name.

* * *

**Chapter Two *Hysteria***

**~I'm not breaking down, I'm breaking out~**

John found himself face to face with a furious Bobby. His first thought was _Oh fuck, he saw me with Rogue,_ but then Bobby had shoved a cigarette butt in his face. John winced mentally, recalling that Rogue had left her cigarette butt in the room.

"What the hell John," Bobby fumed. His face was flush and if John looked closely at his temple, he could of sworn he saw a vein bulging from there.

He sighed and leaned on the doorway, knowing that Bobby was going to lecture him about some stupid facts dealing with lung cancer or some other shit like that.

"It's bad enough when you smoke in here and leave the smell lingering in here, but do you really need to leave evidence behind? You're starting to make my clothes smell. The other day, when I sat down next to Rogue, she looked at me funny and asked me if I smoked."

John smirked at that thought, knowing that it certainly would've seemed strange if mini-Scott dared do something like bad ass Logan.

"It's not funny," Bobby said angrily. "And even worse, you have to drag some poor girl into your bad habits? I mean," he scoffed and threw his hands up, "it's one thing to ruin your life but-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait, what? What girl?" John asked him.

Bobby glared at him and showed him the remains again. John looked at it closer this time and saw lipstick on it.

_Didn't know she was wearing any,_ John mused.

"I mean, unless you're going to confess that you like to secretly like to dress up as a girl when you're alone," Bobby said.

"Fuck off Drake," John muttered and pushed past him. "Whatever I do and who ever I do my activities with are none of your damn business," he snapped. "Plus, we're not all closet drag queens like you." he slipped into his bed and pulled the covers over his head.

"I'm not a drag queen," Bobby snapped back.

"Yeah, and I made out with Rogue," John muttered, rolling his eyes and turning over to face the wall. Bobby scoffed and dropped the conversation. Not that he had much of a choice.

John closed his eyes and burrowed deeper into his bed. Strangely enough, he could still smell Rogue mixed with the fumes of her cigarette.

He smiled and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, everyone woke up jittery. It was the last day of school and then they had two and a half months of pure bliss.

Rogue sighed and put on thin light pants and a spaghetti strapped shirt with a long sleeved shirt that had holes. She let her hair drape down and slid her gloves on before walking out the door, only to accidentally walk right into someone.

"Oomph," she grunted and glared at the body. It turned around and she found herself glaring at John.

"Jerk," she muttered.

"Morning Princess," he laughed and winked at her.

"Hey Rogue," someone else said. Rogue looked over and saw Bobby there.

"Oh, hey Bobby," she smiled. He grinned back at her and was about to say something when John leaned on the wall, cutting off his view of her.

"So," John forced her attention back on him, "You ready for break?"

"Who isn't?" Rogue rolled her eyes and walked past him. "Hurry up or we'll be late you guys."

John smirked and followed after her, Bobby trailing behind.

Bobby was looking at Rogue strangely, wondering when John had dubbed her 'Princess'. To the extent of his knowledge, John had never given anybody a nickname. _Or woken up early to go meet a girl._ He looked up and realized that they had both disappeared.

"Shit," he muttered and took off.

Rogue sat next to Dazzler and John sat behind her. A second later, Bobby ran into the classroom just before the bell rang. He sat in front of Rogue and slowed his breathing.

"Psst," John whispered. Rogue kept her head down and continued writing the information down about some essay, ignoring him. "Rogue," he muttered and threw a crumpled paper at her head.

She turned around to tell him off just as Storm looked over.

"Rogue, please turn around," Storm said. Rogue did as told, her face slightly pink as some of the students looked over at her.

"Sorry ma'am," she muttered.

"As I was saying," Storm continued, "you are required to read a novel or a play and write a review about it. The ones you are allowed to read or watch will be posted up at this door tomorrow. This will be your summer assignment and I will expect it on my desk the day we come back if you wish to continue on to the next level."

Some of the kids groaned and Husk sighed.

"You guys are now free to talk amongst yourselves."

They started moving around so that they could sit with their friends.

"I can't believe that that woman expects us to work over the summer. I mean, does she think we have no lives or something?" Husk complained as she sat next to John.

"Earth to Paige," John said, "most of us don't." she laughed and shook her head.

"Touché Allerdyce," she said. "So, Julian and the rest of us are leaving tonight. We wanna make sure you're ready for the 'escape'."

"Right, about that," he began.

"John, you got to be fucking kidding me," Husk muttered. "We've all known when the date was to leave and we were supposed to finish tying up loose ends until we come back. After all, you are the one who planned the whole damn thing. What the hell is going on?"

"Right. Let's just say a new loose end popped out of nowhere last night," he told her. He looked over to where Rogue was and saw that Boom-Boom was talking to her. "Look, trust me when I say that this could end up being extremely beneficial to us. All of us," he told her harshly.

"Fine," she shot back, "but you have to tell Julian yourself. Cause I sure ain't cleaning up your damn mess for you."

"Thanks, I knew you'd understand," he grinned and got up and left. Husk rolled her eyes and watched him to see if she could figure out what was keeping him behind.

"Husk," Julian was suddenly next to her, "are we all set for tonight?"

"No," she said angrily, her eyes never wavering from John. Who the hell was that girl he was talking to?

"What do you mean no?" she found herself facing him and looked at him nervously. This was exactly why she didn't want to be the one to break the news to Julian. The boy could get scary as hell.

"Um, John said he has to talk to you," she told him.

"Damn it! He's the one who fucking planned the whole thing," he said, fuming.

"You better calm down, Storm is still in here," Husk reminded him.

Julian breathed in and nodded.

"You're right. Of course, I'll simply talk to him later," he said, calmly.

"Jeez Julian, you're one scary dude," she muttered as the bell rang.

Everybody headed off to their next class and Husk quickly ran off before Julian could interrogate her any further.

He made his way over to John and pulled him away from Bobby and that other girl.

"Excuse me," John said coldly. "I don't care if you're-"

"There better be one hellvu an excuse for your actions," Julian interrupted him. "So start talking now."

"Fuck man, couldn't you wait a few damn hours before getting all pissy on me," John snapped a him.

"Hey, you better remember that I'm going to have be explaining why everyone isn't there tonight," Julian snarled.

"Yeah, I'm not stupid. Look, just say that I'm trying to bring somebody that could really help us out and in return, she can help said person," John said.

"Give me a name," Julian growled.

"Hell no. That I'm keeping secret, so piss off," John retaliated and left.

Julian glared at him and stalked away.

"And now you guys can head off to celebrate your freedom," Professor Xavier laughed as the final bell rang. The whole school rang with the students cheers and the classroom doors burst open. The hallways flooded open with students and their teachers left to their rooms or offices.

"I am so excited for the party tonight," Kitty giggled. It's gonna be so much fun." Laurie smiled at her and stood back as some of the other older students walked by them.

"Hey babe," a boy came over and picked her up, twirling her around. Laurie giggled and kissed Josh lightly on the lips.

Kitty rolled her eyes and smiled at the two. She was happy for her friend. True to her mutant name, Laurie tended to stand on the sidelines with all the other wall flowers at the school. But once she had caught Josh's eye, he had refused to let her go. Now the two had been happily going out for two months. Of course, once they had started going out, Wither had disappeared.

"Come on Kitty," Laurie said, "We're meeting the rest of the team."

They walked down to the game room and saw Sofia talking to Julian. Notorious bad boy who always snuck off to the streets. If rumors were to be believed, he would go out to buy more drugs and sell some also. Sofia blushed as Julian bowed and he left when some of the other teens were arriving.

"Wow Sofia, trying to tame the bad boy?" Nori asked her.

"Oh god, no," Sofia laughed nervously. "I think he's too much to handle, even for me."

"But he is pretty hot," Kitty laughed, "You have to admit that."

"Ladies, please," Josh said, "you'll wound my ego and make me fear that my beautiful flower here may leave me for him."

The girls laughed and Laurie blushed.

Down the aisle, up the elevator in an empty room, kids started sneaking into the room.

Mercury and Catiana were the first into the room. Soon, they were followed by Julian and Slipstream. Not to long after, John and Husk were there.

"Nice to see everyone was able to attend," Julian said, looking directly at John. John simply leaned on a wall and crossed his arms. "We're leaving tonight as soon as everyone heads off to the party. Slipstream here will create a portal, so we'll be able to leave without alerting anyone. John, you'll just have to find your own way there."

"John's not coming?" Mercury asked him.

"No, John is not. He has some unfinished business," Julian sneered.

"All right then, now that everyone knows," John stood up straight, "I'll be leaving y'all here. Wouldn't want to divulge any secret info while I'm around. You never know, old Chuckles may just come poking around my head at some random time."

"Bye John," Catiana ran over and hugged him tightly. "See you over on the other side."

"See ya kid," he smiled and ruffled her hair. "Everyone else," he waved at them. "Julian," he flipped him off and left the room.

"I don't think John really likes you," Mercury said to Julian.

"No shit Sherlock," Husk laughed. Julian just shook his head and sighed.

At 8 o'clock, as the people headed down, 5 teenagers headed up to the roof. A light shimmered in the air and soon they went through. John watched it all from his corner and saw Slipstream look back at him. They acknowledged each other, but didn't say anything. Soon Slipstream went through and the portal closed.

John sighed and finished the cigarette he was smoking. He flicked it off the roof and went down to his room. Everyone was downstairs at the party, including Rogue. John flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes. This was definitely were he didn't want to be. He didn't really understand why he was here. In all honesty, he shouldn't care about some girl, but Rogue was forcing him to without even saying a word. She could just flash him a smile and he was hers to command.

He groaned and smothered his face with his pillow. For the past 4 years, he had remained somewhat faithful to a distant memory of his old group. To a girl who used to love him.

_Yeah, and they all let you go away. Even her, _he thought. _And it's not like you even liked her, period._

It was true. In order to survive the streets, John had joined three other teenagers like himself. Their ringleader had been 16 year old Gambit and his enigmatic girlfriend Shadow. So of course, the young Nightingale had attached herself to John and professed her love to him. He had never said it back, not being one to commit himself to anyone, but he hadn't rebuked the girl either. That would've been extremely stupid of himself, knowing that she could've trapped him in some kind of nightmare for the rest of his life.

A knock on his door brought him out of his foggy sleep and he got up to answer. He opened the door and found Dazzler standing there, wearing some sort of short dress and trying to be alluring.

"Hey St. John," she said huskily. John looked around, hoping that there was somebody else around with that name.

"Um, Alison, you don't really want to be here," he said slowly. "You're drunk and you don't know what you're doing."

"Don't play games with me boy," she said, grabbing his shirt and pulling herself closer. "You want me just as bad as I want you."

"Get off me," he grunted and caught her wrists. She pressed herself to him and John twisted her off and she stumbled. "Get the hell out of here," he sighed and closed his door. He shook his head and laid down.

Around 11, the door swung open silently and someone crawled into his bed. John didn't wake up and the person snuggled into his covers and scooted closer to him.

Early dawn poured into John's room and he opened his eyes, stretching his muscles to get them to function. Somebody rolled over and he sat up in surprise. He looked over and saw a brunette girl in his bed.

"What the hell," he muttered. Just as he was about to shove the girl off, a white strand of hair caught his attention. He looked at her strangely and sighed, falling back on his pillow. He looked over to Bobby's bed and saw that it was empty.

_Thank you for small miracles,_ he mused and put his arms around Rogue's waist slowly. It was pleasing to see that she fit him perfectly, but at the same time, he knew he wasn't exactly allowed to pursue her.

"Not that I would," he muttered, nervous of where his thoughts were pulling him towards. After all, he was John Allerdyce, and he settled with no girl. He toyed with girls, he didn't keep them. Rogue turned around and she scooted closer towards him. Her hair was near his nose and when he inhaled, it smelled like strawberries. He put his face close to her neck and inhaled, discovering that she smelt like warm vanilla.

"John, are you smelling me?" Rogue's tired voice was coated in her southern accent. John looked up and shook his head, eyes wide like a little boy who had been caught taking a sweet. "Then what were you doing?" she giggled.

"I, uh, I was going to um," he swallowed nervously and cleared his throat, "see if your powers affected me when you're asleep." He smiled proudly at the fact that he could still somewhat lie on the whim.

"Okay," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I was," he muttered, pouting. Rogue laughed and shook her head.

"Aw, you're so cute," she said, squeezing his cheeks. John scowled and took her hands off. "Don't get mad, sugah," she said and flicked his nose. "I gotta go though." She sat up and slid on the heels she had been wearing the night before.

"Nice legs," John smirked. Rogue turned and glared at him. He stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed before finally leaving.

"What are you doing girl?" she muttered to herself as she made her way to her room. She slid out of the dress she had been wearing last night and put on shorts and a long sleeved shirt. She took out her slippers and went out her room to the kitchen. She took out a coffee pot and made one for herself and anyone else who was going to drink some. She sat down with her mug and drank her coffee slowly as she thought about her life so far at the mansion.

The first two days had been unexpected and somewhat traumatizing. After Bobby had told her to leave the mansion, she had ran to her room to grab her bag and jacket. Naturally, she had ran into John who had simply watched her run off. But only after he had made sure that she was going to be okay. After she had come back, she had stayed away from Bobby for awhile.

She laughed wryly when she recalled him coming up to her after the day after the X-men had brought her back. She had exploded, screaming the worst words in the world and then slowly stormed off. Of course, once Logan's worst traits had left, she had gone and apologized to him.

Not that she ever explained to him why that had happened.

_I need to get out of here_ she sighed and sipped on the cool coffee. Rogue set it down and rubbed her head. She was getting the voices in control and now Logan and Magneto usually stayed in designated areas. They weren't trying to take over anymore and get out. And they had finally stopped trying to kill themselves in there.

Footsteps caught her attention and she saw a pretty little girl come out of nowhere. They stared at each other when the younger girl grinned at her and skipped off, humming some song.

Rogue smiled softly and shook her head.

"Now don't tell me the princess loves to wake up early," John's voice came from the doorway and she looked up at him. "Guess you slept pretty good last night, huh?" he winked at her and headed to the cupboard.

"I am sorry if I bothered you," Rogue said. "I didn't mean to end up there, I was just-"

"It's fine," John told her, putting his bowl down on the table. "Nobody died, you didn't even wake me up, blah, blah, blah. Okay?"

"Okay," she murmured and smiled softly at him.

"You know, Rogue-" John started but was cut off when they heard others coming into the kitchen.

"Oh, the coffee is already made!" Kitty said happily and Colossus came in with other students. Rogue waved bye to John and slid out the room.

"Hey John, I'm surprised your still here," Sofia said when she came in.

"Why? Just because your wanna-be boyfriend is gone?" he sneered and walked out.

Kitty looked at Sofia who had a shocked look on her face and the younger girl shrugged her shoulders.

"I totally take back about Julian being to much to handle," Sofia finally said when she pulled herself together. "I would prefer him over John any day."

"Yeah, John's a bit more abrasive," Kitty agreed.

"So I see," Sofia murmured.

* * *

A/N2- When Laurie mentions the team, it's the team that Sofia leads, the New Mutants.


	3. Crazy Angel

Disclaimer: if this was mine, would you see it here on this website? didn't think so.

A/N: I would like to thank my avid reader, Devoted2You. :). Oh, and I totally agree that John would've been so much better for Rogue. I never understood how she could have a crush on bad ass Logan, and yet go out with a stickler like Bobby. Well, hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

**Chapter Three |Crazy Angel|**

**~So what's the craziest thing you've ever done?~**

John hung around the mansion for a three whole days before he hung out with Rogue by herself again. They were swimming around in the pool house when she suddenly stopped.

"What's up?" John asked her.

"The professor wants to see me," she said and got out the pool. John followed her and they grabbed towels to dry off. "Hey, um, do me a favor," Rogue said, stopping John before he left.

"What?" John asked.

"These sessions," she said, "they usually last about 30 minutes. If I'm not at your room by then, can you go look for me? You know in the medical bay, the garage or somewhere Logan might be at please?"

"Let me guess," John sighed, "old Chuckles is poking around in your head for something about Logan?"

Rogue grinned tightly at him and left. John shook his head in disgust and headed to his room to take a shower. Rogue had seemed so scared when she had mentioned her little sessions with the professor, but in all honesty, he wasn't aware of how bad it could get for her.

The bathroom door swung open and steam rolled out as John came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and he was drying his hair with another towel. He checked his clock and saw that he still had 5 more minutes before Rogue was done. If all went well, he wouldn't have to go looking for her.

5 minutes came and went but Rogue never appeared at his doorway. John groaned and sat up to look for his shoes.

"This better not become a routine thing," he muttered to himself as he walked around the mansion. He went to Logan's room -when the man was actually there- but didn't find Rogue there. Next he checked outside to see if she had gone to smoke, but still no sign of Rogue.

"Oh Rogue!" he called out when he stepped out of the elevator and to the lower levels. He heard Dr. Grey's voice and walked towards the medical bay. Sure enough, there was the southern belle, looking around confused.

"Hey, Dr. Grey," John poked his head in, "you mind tossing me that little girly there?"

"John, she's not quite in her-"

"I know," he interrupted her. "She warned me this was going to happen and asked me if I could get her. So if you could send her this way."

"Of course," Jean smiled at him and steered the young girl over to where John was. She heard him mutter a thanks and watched the two teens walk off. Much to her surprise, she heard the boy's voice down the hallway, singing some kind of a song. "Strange," she said to herself.

Much to every adults knowledge, John was a sardonic teenager who broke as many rules as he could in one sitting, back talked to every teacher who reprimanded him and rebelled against authority whenever given the opportunity. So where had this young man surfaced out of?

_Maybe there's still hope left for this reckless boy,_ Jean thought.

John walked all the way to the roof, dragging a reluctant Rogue who was currently under the delusion that she was Wolverine. He continued singing Crazy Angel until finally, just as his voice was about to give out, Rogue fell weakly to her knees.

"I'm so sorry John," she muttered, rubbing her head. "I really tried to get out, but,"

"As long as my attempt worked, I'm fine," John grinned. "Luckily you and I have the same music taste."

Rogue smiled at him and closed her eyes. John sat down next to her and she laid on him.

"Rogue," John whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You don't like Bobby right?" he asked her. She shrugged her shoulders but didn't say anything. "Well, be careful anyways. Don't let him hurt you."

She nodded her head and slid her fingers between his. He looked down in surprise, but didn't say anything. Maybe, this was her way of saying that she didn't quite care for Bobby after all. They sat out on the roof silently, Rogue half asleep, John wide awake, looking up at the stars. When he fell asleep, he didn't know. All he remembered was waking up and holding Rogue around her shoulder and there was a blanket on top of them.

"Oh shit," he muttered and felt the tension in his muscles. He yawned and scooped Rogue up with as little movements so as to not wake her. He walked to the door and bent down a little to open the door. He quickly walked to Rogue's room and prayed that Logan wouldn't decide to come back at that moment. If so, he could kiss his sweet existence good-bye.

"Damn it all to hell," he muttered angrily and set Rogue down. "I swear this is never going to fucking ever happen ever again." He took off the blanket from his shoulders and covered her with it.

"What exactly did John say he had to do that was so important that he decided not to come with you guys?" the woman said, the shadows obscuring her face.

"He said that he was going to see about bringing a mutant here that he believes can become vital to our group," Julian said.

"Interesting," she murmured. John was not known for recommending mutants to their group, so that meant that this could be extremely beneficial to the team. Also, they all knew how much he didn't like staying at the mansion if he didn't have to be there, so it could also be much benefit to him. "Well, he better hope this one hell of a mutant." she said and dismissed Julian from her office.

Rogue woke up and saw that the blanket on top of her was definitely not hers.

"Oh shit," she muttered and dropped her head back on the pillow. Her muscles were slightly sore from having slept outside, but she didn't think that she would have slept through the night.

She reluctantly sat up and pulled her hair into a ponytail. There was a knock at her door and she groaned softly. There was no way she wanted to deal with people right now.

"Go away," she muttered and covered her self with the blanket again, trying to fall asleep.

"Roguey!" John's voice drifted into her room.

"Leave me alone," she called out. Her door opened and her bed creaked as John crawled in.

"Are you still tired?" he asked her, his voice next to her ear. She could feel his breath graze over her neck, and the warmth that seemed to roll off of him felt delicious on her cool body. As much as she wanted to relax, Rogue tensed up and tried to scoot away from him, but she was already close to the edge of her bed.

""John, let me sleep," she moaned.

"It's already one in the afternoon," he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Come on Rogue, I'm bored."

"Go play with Bobby then or something," she said, trying to dig her elbow into his side.

"But he's being an idiot and only wants to watch movies. I want to go swim or do something outside." She didn't say anything. So he sat up and pulled the covers off. "C'mon," he said and dragged Rogue off her bed.

"John!" she squealed, kicking her legs to try and throw him off balance.

"Ain't gonna work baby girl, sorry," he laughed and dumped her into the tub. "Now, are you going to hang out with me or am I going to have to turn the water on?"

She half glared at him, half pouted, her lower lip sticking out and her arms crossed in defiance, daring him to do it.

"Your choice," he said, smirking and turned the water on full blast and cold.

"Ahh!" she shrieked and jumped out, tripping on the edge of the tub and landing awkwardly on John. The force was unexpected and he fell back.

Rogue's scream and then the thud that followed attracted several students' attention.

Nori and Tabitha had quickly ran towards Rogue's room when they heard her shriek, and the thud that followed after caused Sofia, Laurie, Josh, Bobby, and Xi'an to run after them.

They found a giggling Rogue and a swearing John trying to get off the floor, but couldn't since it was wet and they kept slipping. Finally, John quit and Rogue fell on him again.

"Um, are you guys okay?" Tabitha finally asked. The two teens on the floor looked up, barely noticing that they had an audience.

Only John caught Bobby's hurt look before he stormed away from the room.

"Uh, yeah," Rogue said.

"Just a little mishap," John muttered. He had his arms behind his head and was looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, do y'all want help?" Tabitha asked them.

"That would be nice," Rogue murmured.

Sofia went towards the window and opened it.

"If you'll excuse me," she said and everyone moved. She used the wind to pick them up and dropped them on Rogue's bed. "Ta da!" she exclaimed and closed the window.

"We'll be gone then," Nori said and they all left. Rogue sat up and John saw her shivering a little.

"Cold?" he laughed. She turned to look at him and stuck her tongue out, crossing her eyes at the same time. He rolled his eyes and pulled her down on top of him.

"Hey," she cried out softly. "You can't do that."

"I'm not going to do anything to you," he told her. "First off, your door is open and second, I'm pretty sure you can take care of yourself. Just going to help you warm up."

She looked at him suspiciously and slowly laid her head down on his chest. John just laid there and slowly rubbed her arms until her mutation kicked in again and she absorbed some of his powers, causing her internal body temperature to rise. The heat felt like heaven and she relaxed completely. She curled up a little and reflexively hugged John, wanting to feel warmer.

They both had their eyes closed and Rogue was liking the feeling of being in his arms a lot better than she should.

"Better?" he asked her.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded her head but laid there, listening to his heartbeat.

"All right, then let's go swimming," he said, simultaneously standing up and scooping her up.

"John," she laughed and tried to squirm out.

"Now, if we recall what happened last time, I won our little argument because this doesn't work baby girl," John laughed and kept walking.

"There you go again," Rogue sighed. "What's up with the whole 'baby girl' thing?"

"Let's just say it's a John thing. But only when we're alone," he looked at her, "but if it bugs you, I can stop. Maybe. Yeah, probably not."

She laughed and shook her head.

"I'll live," she finally said. "Now, can you let me down and I'll walk with you to the pool."

He looked at her warily and slowly let her down.

"All right then sugah, let's go," she said. They kept walking, making sure to avoid all the other students there.

They walked through the garden and finally arrived to the pool. Surprisingly, no one was there.

"It's summer," Rogue said, "and there's nobody here?"

John shrugged his shoulders and took off his shirt.

"Do you even have swim trunks?" Rogue asked, realizing that they hadn't brought any swim clothes.

"Nope. It's called boxers, princess," he laughed and jumped in. "Since your clothes are already wet, it shouldn't bug you." He wiggled his eyes suggestively and leisurely swam on his back. "Unless you prefer skinny dipping."

"You're completely atrocious," she snapped at him.

"Not taking no for an answer," John said and swam towards her. "So you either do it yourself or I can go and help you out."

Rogue scoffed and glared at him.

"Are we really going to play at this game?" he asked her. He was hanging off the wall and looking up at her. She sighed and dropped her arms.

"You're way too eager about getting my clothes off," Rogue said as she took her shirt off.

"What can I say," John laughed, "you always have way too many layers on. I'm just trying to get that pretty skin of yours some more color."

She rolled her eyes and jumped in. John smirked and she popped out.

"Why are we even here John?" she asked him.

"Would you prefer to sit in an overcrowded living room, feeling your claustrophobia creep up and throughout that, have your brain rot as you watch hours of mind-numbing TV or would you rather be in a nice, quiet environment and actually relax, especially after last night's little episode- without being cooped up in your room?" John asked her sincerely.

"I guess the second choice," she muttered. When she saw John's smirk, she splashed water at his face. The look of shock made her burst out in laughter.

They swam around for the rest of the afternoon, continually chasing each other and the pool room was filled with genuine laughter.

"I still think he'll be more of a bad influence than anything else," Scott said as Jean massaged his shoulders.

"No," she disagreed. "I think they'll both be good for each other. Their friendship will really work out."

"As long as they remain friends," he snorted. "Isn't Bobby working up the courage to ask her out? He would be a good person for her to get involved with."

Jean shook her head and softly hit him over the head.

"Hey," he turned to look at her.

"John could be good for her, he's done more for her in two days, than we have in three months. He can reach out to her and make her feel more welcome," Jean argued.

"Well," Scott sat back, "why does she have to attract all the bad guys to her? First Wolverine and now John? Remember, Kitty did say that he could definitely take the title as the resident bad guy from what's his face."

"Julian," Jean sighed and massaged her temple. "Just leave them alone. Rogue might be able to bring out his better side."

"If he has one," Scott muttered.

"Scott," she said warningly.

Meanwhile, the two teens hopped out of the pool and wrapped towels around their wet bodies. They grabbed their clothes and ran across the garden.

"Dammit John, now we're going to leave everything wet," Rogue hissed at him.

"Don't worry baby girl, I got this," he murmured. They looked around and ran up to her room, John causing their footprints to evaporate.

"Oh my God, 'baby girl'?" Xi'an laughed as softly as she could. She and Tabitha had quickly hid in one of the rooms as John and Rogue had passed them by. "You've got to be kidding me. Since when does John call anybody baby girl?"

"Since when does Pyro call anybody anything?" Boom-Boom smirked. "Ooo, I bet you he likes her."

"Is that really surprising to you?" Xi'an asked her. Boom-Boom shook her head and bit her finger.

"But it's still hella funny," she laughed and the two girls collapsed on the floor, giggling. "But no telling anyone," Boom-Boom finally managed to say. "Let's just see how this plays out."

"I'm taking a shower first," Rogue said and pushed John on her bed. He sat up and shook his head as her bathroom door shut.

As she took her shower, he looked around her room, finally getting the time to look around her room. It was pretty decent, with the occasional clothes thrown around and a glove hanging off of something. Her homework was pretty strewn around her work desk and there were several erase marks. He walked over and looked at her neat penmanship and her doodles around her papers. He was pleased to notice that fire popped up every now and then, but there was no sign of ice or water. He sat down and took out his Zippo, flipping it open and shut as he waited for Rogue to get out.

Ten minutes later, Rogue came out and was fully dressed.

"Your turn," she said. "Oh, and don't worry, you won't come out smelling like a girl. I swear." She smiled sweetly at him as he walked into her bathroom.

John fumbled around her bathroom for a little; her smile had left him sort of dazed. He finally managed to get into her shower and slumped down.

Rogue pulled her hair back and quickly applied her make-up on. She couldn't believe that she had let him see her without any makeup on. Well, at least her clothes were nice, but why did she care. It didn't matter how he saw her.

Ten minutes later, John came out, his clothes dried out and his hair was slicked back. Rogue was lying on her stomach on her bed, legs crossed and in the air as she flipped through some magazine.

"What are we going to do now?" Rogue asked without turning around.

"I was thinking we can go get something to eat," John said.

"Well, do you want to eat here, or do you want to go to some restaurant?" she turned her head to look at him.

"Here," John replied casually, "I think we've been away from everyone for a while now. It's time to grace them with our presence."

She snorted and closed her magazine, tossing it off to the side as she sat up.

"Let's go then," she said and they left her room.

"Oh snaps, they're still alive," Tabitha called out as Rogue and John walked into the kitchen. Xi'an and Dazzler both looked up to see what Tabitha was talking about.

"Where have you two been all day?" Dazzler asked.

"We were getting pretty hot and heavy behind the pool house ," John said. "But then we had to stop since we ran out of condemns last night."

"Shut up, John," Rogue groaned. She rolled her eyes and looked at Xi'an, "We just went swimming."

"Well, we're making food. Want some?" Xi'an asked.

"Duh," Rogue laughed and pushed passed John.


	4. Dorian Grey

Disclaimer: If X-Men belonged to me, I think I would be pretty wealthy. Oh, and Dorian Grey belongs to William Control. Crazy Angel Belongs to Kill Hannah, Hysteria belongs to Muse and Porcelian belongs to The Devil Wears Prada. Or Haste the Day, i'm not sure. :)

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I was having a hard time naming this chapter. But, the lyric has to do with what Rogue and John are slowly doing. Thanks to **Devoted2You** and to **The Scribe2 **for the wonderful reviews. :)

* * *

**Chapter Four Dorian Grey**

**~The only way to get rid of the temptation is to yield to it~**

John and Rogue sat in the rec room while Tabitha was playing foosball against Laura and Josh.

"John, I need your help here," Tabitha grimaced. John sighed and reluctantly got up.

"All right," he laughed, "let's slaughter them."

Tabitha cracked a grin and they high-five each other before taking off.

Rogue sat on the couch. She pulled her legs up and watched them. Josh's face was twisted into a grimace as John kept repeatedly blocking all of his shots and Laura's looked apologetic as Tabitha kept her busy.

"Hey Rogue," Bobby sat down beside her and she felt her weight pull her a little towards him, so she readjusted herself.

"Hi Bobby," she replied without even turning to look at him.

"Who's winning?" he asked, trying to engage her in a conversation.

"Well, John just joined the game because Josh was crushing Tabitha, but now that she has John's help, the score is 6 to 9, with Tabitha and John quickly catching up," she muttered, distracted as she kept up with their game and the score.

"Damn it, John," Josh swore as John blocked another shot for the umpteenth time. Laura looked at him disapprovingly and in that one split second where she was otherwise engaged, Tabitha scored on them.

"IN YOUR FACE!" she yelled excitedly and danced around a little.

"7-9," Rogue muttered under her breath.

"Shit," Josh swore under his breath. Rogue grinned at the obvious discomfort from Laura, the hatred oozing out of Josh, Tabitha's excitement and John's amusement slowly leaking out from his mask.

"So," Bobby started talking again, "how are you?"

"Pretty good," Rogue said.

Bobby looked at her silently, waiting to see if she was going to say anything else. Rogue on the other hand was completely oblivious to his scrutiny and was absorbed in paying attention to the game.

"Well, do you want to go eat with me somewhere?" Bobby asked her nervously.

John looked up quickly, but realized in that split second that Rogue had already eaten and that even if she hadn't, she would probably still say no to him.

With that comforting thought, he settled back to the game just as Josh was about to score on him.

"Fuck, Allerdyce," Josh swore as he blocked it.

"Oh, well, you see Bobby, I already ate," Rogue told him, only a little sorry for him.

"Oh, um, okay, no problem," he said quickly.

John smirked a little and shot the ball into the goal.

"What's the score?" John asked.

"8-9," Rogue told him. Josh grimaced and doubled his efforts into scoring. Rogue tensed up and watched closely as the four teens worked very intently over the table. Josh and Laura only needed one more point to win while Tabitha and John still needed two more points.

Just then, Kitty waltzed into the room and smiled serenely.

"Hey Laura," she called out and Laura looked up to see who was talking.

John flicked his wrist and the little stick that he was holding his the ball and zoomed into the goal.

"Hell yeah!" Tabitha exclaimed and John grinned. "Just one more point and it's over."

Both teams focused on getting the ball into the opposing teams goal and Rogue seemed wound up very tightly.

_Come on, come on,_ she thought as the ball passed by Josh's defenses. It seemed to slow to a stop right at the edge and Rogue held her breath, _Please, come on move in_. It tottered at the edge and finally rolled inside.

"Woo-hoo!" Tabitha scrammed in excitement and took off running. Rogue shrieked in excitement and John smirked, slicking his hair back and watching Josh. Laura looked a little apologetic and Bobby rolled his eyes. Josh clenched his teeth tightly and glared at John.

"Well, that was fun," he said and went to sit down on the couch. He looked at the spaces and squeezed himself between Rogue and Bobby. Bobby scowled a little and scooted a little to give him room.

"How you doing Bobby?" he asked, putting an arm over the spot where Rogue was at.

"I'm fine," Bobby said curtly. He looked over to where Rogue was and stood up. "See you guys later," he muttered and stalked away.

"I am so done for the day," John laughed and stretched on the couch. He squished Rogue up to the edge and she pushed him jokingly.

"You forget that I'm still here, she laughed.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't even see you there," he said and laid down, his head resting on her lap. "Is this better for you now, Princess?"

Rogue grinned and tousled his hair, so that it now was everywhere and pushed him off of her, leaping over the side.

"It is now," she laughed and took off running.

"Woman, get back here," John roared playfully and followed her out.

She shrieked in exhilaration and ran between Kitty and Laura.

"What's got her panties in a twiIIST!" Kitty yelped the last word as John ran by her and pushed her aside, causing her to go through a wall in surprise.

He snickered and ran up the stairs and slowed to a stop. He knew Rogue was hiding up here, it was just a matter of finding out where. He closed his eyes and remembered something that his trainer had told him.

"_If you can control fire and feel it's very nature, who's to say that you can't utilize a person's body heat to track them down?"_

John grinned and pushed his power out, looking for any elevated heat temperatures. Sure enough, just as she had predicted, he could feel body heats. There was one close to him, running a little higher than the rest and was staying very still. John slowly made his way over to it and stopped. He opened his eyes and saw a door there, separating him from his prey. He opened the door and just as he pulled it open, a body streaked out and barreled him down.

Rogue scrambled up and was about to get away when John laid on his stomach and his hand shot out to grab her ankle. She shrieked in surprise and placed her arms in front of her face so the ground wouldn't hurt her. But that never came.

She looked up and saw she was hovering an inch from the ground, Jean holding her up.

"Heh," she laughed weakly and Jean let her down slowly. "Thanks, Dr. Grey," she said softly and John went to help her up. Rogue grabbed his hand and stood up, tucking a hair strand behind her ear as she shyly looked away.

"John, I was wondering if you two could help me out down in the medical bay," Jean asked them.

John looked at Rogue and she shrugged in reply.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he said, looking at Rogue to see if she was fine with it. Rogue just smiled in response and they followed Jean to the elevators.

Jean opened it and let them through so that they were behind her as they went down. Rogue stood a little closer to John. She grabbed his hand with her right hand and with her left she grabbed his shirt sleeve. John turned to look at her and held her left hand with his free hand. She smiled shyly at him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I just need some help with cleaning the equipment while I store some data in the computers," Jean said.

"No problem doc," John grinned and squeezed Rogue's hand in reassurance.

The doors opened and Rogue let go of John's sleeve but still held onto his hand. All three occupants headed to the medical lab. Jean smiled to herself when she cast her powers behind and sensed Rogue's fear dissipating slowly with John's help.

"Sorry to have you busy on a Friday night," Jean apologized and opened the doors. She turned around in time to see Rogue dropping John's hand and stepping a little away from him.

"After you," John bowed a little towards Rogue and she swatted him lightly.

"Thanks," she laughed and walked in. John held the door and let Jean walk in after Rogue. He let go of the door and stepped inside before it closed.

"Okay, I have some things out still, and I was wondering if you could just dunk them in that pot of water and then rinse it. If they have blood, swab some alcohol on them also please," Jean said as she sat behind a table with a computer on.

John headed in one direction and Rogue went to the other side and they worked silently, the sounds of the keyboard breaking the silence. Jean would occasionally look up to see how they were doing and would catch them making faces at each other. Finally, after twenty minutes, Rogue and John were working side by side.

"You almost done?" John whispered softly to Rogue.

"Mm-hmm," she nodded.

"Good. Meet me in your room in ten minutes. I need to tell you something," he winked at her and put away the last of his things.

"Alright doctor," he said, "I'm done here."

"Okay, great, thank you John," Jean said. He nodded and headed out the room. Rogue watched him leave in disbelief and shook her head. She quickly finished the rest and set the things away.

"I'm done," she said and Jean looked up.

"Thank you Rogue," she smiled warmly at her. Rogue smiled back at her and quickly left the room. As kind as Dr. Grey was, there was some foreboding feeling that lingered in Rogue's that made her wary of her. She didn't know what it was, but it just left her feeling chilled to her bones. As she waited for the elevator to arrive, she wondered about what John wanted to say to her. Why hadn't he been able to tell her in there?

The doors opened and she stepped inside, willing the thing to hurry up and get her to her room. They opened and she ran out, brushing by Bobby and Josh. She slowed down once she got near her room and readjusted her hair. She stepped inside and saw to her dismay, that no one was there.

_Bastard, _she thought grimly and slammed her door shut. Of course he was only playing with her, but she was stupid and desperate enough for anyone to want to hang out with her that she hadn't seen past his ploy.

She flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes, wishing that she could erase everything with John in it. Only an idiot like her could've fallen for his damn tricks. Someone knocked at her door and she laid still, hoping that whoever it was would just leave her alone in her pool of misery. They knocked a little more insistently now and Rogue wondered if she had locked her door.

"Rogue, I'm going to knock your door down if you don't open it for me in three seconds," John's voice called out. She sat up and glared in his direction.

"One," she got up and padded silently to the door.

"Two-" she yanked it open and stared at him.

"What?" she asked him curtly, still very pissed off at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, thrown off by her anger. "Did something happen?"

"Oh no, absolutely nothing. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a quick nap," she smiled tightly and tried to close her door, but John was holding it open.

"Rogue, why are you pissed? And don't even try to say that you aren't because you obviously are," John said. "You were fine just a few minutes ago and now-"

"John, just shut up and go away, please," Rogue sighed. He stepped back in confusion and she closed the door silently. She leaned on the door, eyes closed, and waited to hear him walk away. Instead, she heard him slide down in front of her door and just sit there.

_Why is he just sitting there?_ she thought dismally and walked back to her bed.

John sat outside, wondering why Rogue was so upset. When he had left the medical bay, she had seemed fine. A little confused, maybe as to why he wouldn't talk to her there, but still, fine. Now though, she was definitely mad about something.

_Did Jean say something to her that got her upset?_ he wondered. Maybe she got mad at him for some reason. After all, girls were still a very strange and mysterious, complex beings. He sighed and listened to the inside of the room. It sounded like she was asleep, so maybe it was safe for him to enter.

John stood up and opened the door slowly. Rogue was lying there asleep and he slowly made his way to her desk. He ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook and quickly wrote on it.

"Night princess," he murmured and briefly kissed her forehead before leaving. He made his way to his room and saw some girl creeping out of his and Bobby's room. He shook his head and sighed. Why Bobby even bothered with Rogue was beyond him. He was too obsessed with sex and there was no way that he would ever last with Rogue.

_Why are you even thinking about her in a possessive way again?_ his mind scolded him again. John sighed and walked to his bed. He took off his shirt and kicked his shoes off before falling on his bed. Maybe, if tomorrow she was okay with him in the morning, he would tell her about his getaway place. This school was getting to him. He had been here four days too long now. If he stayed here any longer than a week, this whole damn school was going up in blazes.

The next day, Rogue woke up and turned over to face her desk. She didn't want to leave her room today, seeing as she didn't want to talk to John, but she also didn't want to hang out with Bobby and his whole little crew. She'd rather face Magneto any day.

"Damn you John," she muttered angrily and sat up. She had felt a little bad last night when she told him off, because he had looked confused, that was for sure. She sighed and went to her desk to get her gloves. A scrap of paper caught her eyes and she frowned a little. She picked it up and saw right away that it wasn't her handwriting.

Rogue, I don't know why you were upset last night, but whatever it was, I am sorry, sincerely. Hopefully you won't be so upset with me tomorrow. If not, I'd love to take you out to breakfast at ten. I'll be waiting at the pool house if you decide to come. If not, I hope you can find it in your heart to at least talk to me about whatever it was that upset you last night. Miss you while you're gone. L night princess.

Rogue shook her head in amusement and couldn't fight the small smile off her face. She looked at her clock and saw that she had twenty minutes before ten.

"Oh shit," she muttered and ran into her bathroom. Ten minutes later, she ran out of her bathroom and threw a nice sundress on. She threw her hair up in a nice bun and ran down the stairs in her flip flops.

"Hey Rogue," Tabitha called out.

Rogue waved at her and threw the door open and slowed down as she arrived towards the pool. She cleared her throat and smoothed out the creases in her dress. She pulled the door open and there was John sitting at the bench. He looked up and stared at her in surprise.

"Oh my god, you really came," he murmured. She smiled and blushed lightly.

"Hi," she said meekly and waved a little shyly at him. "Sorry about last night."

"Hey, if you don't want to talk about it, it's totally fine. Just as long as you're willing to still hang out with me," he shrugged. "Oh and, next time, I would like a warning ahead of time before you try and bite my head off again."

Rogue laughed and nodded.

"All right. So, where are we going to go eat?" she asked him.

"Follow me, milady," he stood up and led her to the garage. There, he meandered around a little, looking at all the cars there. "Here we go," he said and stood proudly next to a Ford. "Your chariot awaits, Princess," he said and popped open the door. Rogue shook her head, but a smile danced on her lips, letting John know that she was okay with another one of his illegal activities.

"All right, so, I'm taking you to a diner with the best coffee you will ever try," he said as they drove out, away from the mansion. "After you try it, you'll never-" he stopped short and looked at her strangely. "Where are your gloves?"

Rogue looked at her arms in surprise and saw that she had forgotten to put them on.

"That's so strange," she murmured, confused at the fact that she had forgotten something so vital to her. There really was no reason to do so.

"I mean, it doesn't bug me, but aren't you super devoted to those damn things?" he asked her.

"Yeah, actually. I don't understand how I could've forgotten to grab them," she muttered.

"Oh well. I bet you don't even have any that match with your outfit," he laughed and Rogue blushed. She looked out the window and wondered why in the hell she had forgotten the damn things. It wasn't like her to put someone's life in danger on purpose. John on the other hand, wasn't even showing a bit of anxiety at the amount of bare skin that she had. His reaction was very different than the rest. Stranger still because he knew what her mutation did. He just looked so relaxed, treating her like any other person. How odd.

"All right, I will be the one paying and I won't hear a word of it," John warned. Rogue rolled her eyes at him and nodded.

"Whatever," she said. They arrived to a diner called Maggie's and Rogue stood near John, self consciously, as they waited for a table to empty.

"Hi, and welcome to Maggie's. How many people?" a black haired server came up to them. Her hair was cut short and set up in spikes. Joy and a sense of excitement seemed to radiate off of her.

"Just two," John said.

"All right then, follow me," she led them towards the back and sat them at a table that seated just two. "My name is Jubilation Lee and I will be your server. Here are your menus and I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order." she snapped a gum and then looked around to see if anyone had seen her. She winked at them and walked off.

"Well, she must be new," John chuckled.

"Why?" Rogue asked him.

"No server here is ever that cheerful," he told her and Rogue looked around. Oddly enough, John was right. They all seemed to be going with the motions, fake smiles plastered on their faces.

"Well, I'm surprised that they even come here," Rogue sniggered.

John laughed and shook his head.

"Like I was going to say in the car, this diner has the best pancakes in the world. After you have a bite of these, you'll never want anyone else's ever again," he smirked. "Now, what would you like?"

Rogue looked down at the menu and unconsciously bit a corner of her lip. Everything looked so good, but she didn't want John spending too much on this.

"Any day Princess," John said.

"Okay, I'll have a glass of orange juice, blueberry pancakes and some strawberries with cream on the side," she smiled and set it down.

"Good choice," he said appreciatively. Their server came back with a notepad and her pencil stuck in her ear.

"So, are we ready?" she asked them, smiling brightly.

"Yes, Jubilation, we are," John nodded and looked at Rogue.

"Oh, um, I would like some orange juice, blueberry pancakes and a side of strawberries with cream," she said.

"Okay, sweet," she smiled and turned to John. "And what would you like today?"

"Let's see, I'll have some coffee, black with four sugar cubes, a slice of your strawberry gelatin and that'll be it," he said and closed his menu, handing it to her.

"Okay, so I have blueberry pancakes, orange juice, coffee, black, four sugar cubes, strawberries with cream and strawberry J-ello. Yeah?" she looked at them and they nodded. "Okay then, I'll be back with your order in a little bit."

She walked off and John chuckled.

"What is so wrong with her enjoying what she does?" Rogue asked him in despair.

"Nothing," he told her. "I just wonder who's gonna die first. Her enthusiasm, her career or the manager's mind."

"You're such an ass John," Rogue laughed teasingly.

"It's my specialty, Princess," he winked at her.

Rogue laughed lightly and cleared her throat.

"Hey, John, about yesterday," he looked at her, the laughter in his eyes dying a little, "I just wanted to tell you that I thought you were just messing with me. Because of the fact that I don't really have any friends at the school and well, having someone want to hang out with me is just a little weird for me."

"And let me guess," John said, a little peeved, "you thought that a whole bunch of us decided to prank the untouchable. Rogue, I may be a jerk sometimes, but I'm not going to yank your chain. Believe me. I have to share a room with Bobby, popularity incarnate there. I know what it's like to feel left out, alone. We might not know each other well, but I just knew how you were feeling. Lost, alone, no one to care for you in sight. I mean, you and Wolverine may not know each other very well, but I can tell that the guy has a soft spot for you. So, if you decide that after this, you don't want to see me again, then fine, I'm not going to stop you. But just know that they aren't the saints they appear to be. At least I don't lie about who I am."

Jubilee looked over at the table she was about to serve and frowned a little, these two teens had just looked like they were having the time of their life, so what had happened? She sighed and grabbed their order.

"Hey guys, here are your things. I hope you find your breakfast enjoyable and if you need anything, just ask," she smiled at them, hoping that her enthusiasm would rub off on them and bring their joy back.

"Thanks," Rogue smiled and grabbed her food. John nodded and took his coffee. Jubilee walked away and continued serving the other people.

John was quiet and Rogue looked down at her food. She sighed and grabbed a strawberry, dunked it in her cream and then rubbed it down his nose.

"Opps, my finger slipped," she said, looking at him innocently. John stared, shocked, and ran his finger from where she had placed her strawberry.

"Did, did that-"

"Did that really just happen?" she finished for him. "Oh yeah." She bit her strawberry and smirked at him.

"All right then, that's how it's gonna be?" he said and grabbed his J-ello and threw it down her dress. She gasped in surprise and stood up, shaking it so that the stuff would come out.

"John!" she shrieked. He smirked and took a sip out of his coffee.

"Yes, Princess?"

"What was that for?" she asked him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my hand must have slipped," he parroted her.

"Oh, haha, hilarious," she fake laughed.

"I try," he shrugged his shoulders and ate his food.

"So, we okay again?" she asked him nervously.

John looked up at her seriously.

"Princess," he told her and Rogue felt a sense of dread seize her, "we were always cool." he laughed and Rogue sighed inaudibly, the dread slinking away.

"That was mean," she laughed and they finished up their food.

"All right," John laughed and their server came by. "We'll take the check now, please," he said and Jubilation nodded.

"Okay," she smiled and was back soon with their check. "Here you go." She handed him the bill and John pulled out a money clip and soon forked over what they owed. "Thank you and I hope you enjoyed your breakfast with us," she chirped out and left.

"How does she do it?" he chuckled and left her a generous tip. "Let's go. Everyone's going to be missing us."

Rogue nodded and they made their way back to the car.

"Rogue," John said as they got in and Rogue looked up at him. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Uh-huh," Rogue said cautiously.

"Look, I'm not supposed to be here right now. And, once I get where I'm supposed to be, I'm also going to get my ass handed to me. So," he breathed out and started the car, "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. And before you say no," he stopped her, "I have a reason for wanting to take you there. Your powers."

Rogue's look of skepticism turned to surprise.

"You want to control your mutation right? Have some space that belongs to just you?" he asked her and she nodded, afraid to speak. "Old Chuckle's program just isn't cutting it for you and you want to see some real results. Well, I know just the person who can help you with this. You'll have full control of your power and those that you wield too, probably." John told her. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I'm leaving tonight, because if I spend one more night with that prick I sure a room with, I will not be held accountable for my actions. So, I'll be at your room tonight at 11.30. If you want to go, we'll leave at midnight, when there's the least amount of people awake. If not, I'll leave right away. Just know this, this person can be a bitch and a half and they will push you to your limits and beyond. So, just be prepared to hate the world and all those in it for awhile. If you can see it through the end," he pulled out his lighter and took out the flame, "the results will be magnificent." he whispered the last part and Rogue stared, enthralled by the little flame. John snuffed it out and parked where they had found the car. "11.30, baby girl," he said and walked out of the car. "Think about it."

Rogue stepped out of the car and slowly walked over to the fountain. She could have, control! The idea intoxicated her and Rogue soon felt light headed. To finally be able to touch without worrying about killing anyone. No more whispers in her direction. Rogue let out a shaky breath and sat down before she fainted.

"Hey Rogue there you are!" Rogue heard Kitty's cheerful voice and saw the girl running towards her. "Oh man, Bobby has been looking all over for you."

"He has?" Rogue looked at her.

"Oh yeah," Kitty nodded.

"John!" someone called out and John turned to see Bobby running towards him. Bobby of the peppy clothes and turtleneck shirts. "Saint" Bobby, willing to look like a fucking martyr to the world while getting some on the side. Bobby who was perfect and had everything. Well, as long as it was up to him, he was in no way getting Rogue.

"What?" John asked and walked towards their dorm and opened the door.

"Have you seen Rogue?" Bobby asked him.

"Out all morning, so no, haven't seen her at all," John muttered. He sat down and pulled off his shoes. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I was going to ask her to breakfast, but she wasn't there and yet no one has seen her at all. So, I'm thinking about asking her to lunch, but who knows," Bobby sighed and looked around. "Well, thanks anyways."

He left the room and John sighed. Being friends with Bobby sometimes had it's perks, but now, he was having a herd time finding them. Maybe once he got out of this damn school, his head would clear up again.

"Ugh, I hope so," he muttered and stuffed his face in his pillow. He just had about eleven more hours to go. "FUCK!' he groaned.

Life sucked sometimes.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you guys have any ideas of song names and their lyrics, could youleave a message? Or just leave the song name and I'll look them up. Thanks so much. :)


	5. Portrait

**Disclaimer: Let's not go there.**

**A/N: So sorry about the long update, but this is more of a filler chapter until Rogue and John get to where they need to be. With that said, I was having major writer's blocK for this, but here is what you've been waiting for.**

**

* * *

Chapter Five Portrait**

***I realized, I wasn't looking at a portrait of hell, we're all living in it***

Rogue was freaking out and she didn't like that feeling. She could be in her room, reading or listening to her music, but no, instead, she was playing the avoidance game. At least Kitty had warned her ahead of time about Bobby. So instead, she was stuck up in the trees.

_Why don't you just let me take over and I'll give this kid an ass whooping that he deserves? _Psyche Logan asked her.

"No," she hissed softly. "I ain't that mad at him."

_Well I am. Just go up to the roof, he'll never find you there,_ Psyche Logan scoffed. _And even if he does, isn't that where all the druggies and smokers go to hang out at?_

"Logan, shut up. You ain't even here to yell at me or anything," Rogue scoffed. "So just, piss off or something."

Being in this tree was upsetting her very much and now she was answering out loud to her psyches. Where had her dignity flown off to?

_You might as well just face the problem and decline the request rather than waste your time up here, my dear, _Magneto advised her.

"Um, I'd rather not, thanks," Rogue muttered.

Tabitha was walking around, looking for a secluded spot to sit at. She found one and sat down, bringing out a book and opened it up. Just as she was about to start, she heard something faint. It sounded like, a person muttering.

_What in the world? _she thought and looked up to see a grinning Rogue.

"Hi," she said weakly.

"Girl, what are you doing up there?" Tabitha laughed. "Oh wait, let me guess, you're hiding from Bobby because someone told you he was looking for you."

"I could use a little help here," she laughed.

"All right then, get yer ass down here and I'll save your butt," Tabitha smirked. Rogue clambered down and thanked Tabitha. "Chill girl. I wouldn't want to be going out with Bobby if I have some badass like John following me around."

She linked arms with Rogue, her light sweater protecting her form Rogue's mutation and pulled her along.

"Rogue!" they heard Bobby, but Tabitha kept on walking towards their school.

"Back off Bobby, we're going to have some personal girl time!" Tabitha shrieked at him. She pulled Rogue into the School and headed up to her room.

"Thanks so much Tabitha," Rogue smiled warmly at the girl.

"No problem, and like I said, I don't really like Bobby," Tabitha scrunched her nose up. "He's too preppy in my opinion. Not willing to get his hands dirty for any reason, ya know?" She winked suggestively at her and nudged her ribs, trying to get her point across.

"Um, yeah sure," Rogue said uncertainly, unsure of what she had let herself get dragged into.

"And here's my room," she said happily and opened the door. Xi'an was sitting at her bed, reading an US magazine.

"Hey Tabs," she muttered, flipping the page and not looking up.

"Where are your manners Karma?" Tabitha fake scoffed and flipped her hair, like Rogue would imagine someone like Kitty or Alison doing. Xi'an looked up and her eyebrows arched in surprise.

"Holy shit, how'd you separate her from Pyro?" she snickered

"Found her by herself," Tabitha smirked and sat down. "Sit, sit, we won't bite," she directed her gaze at Rogue and patted a spot on her bed. "You should've been here, all morning you can just here Kitty saying, 'Oh my god, Rogue is like, so lucky that Bobby totally likes her. How can she like, not be here?'" Tabitha faked giggled and batted her eyelashes. "It was disgusting. I almost lost my breakfast there."

Xi'an snorted and Rogue laughed. Xi'an put down her magazine and looked at Rogue.

"So, what's your story?" she asked her.

"What?" Rogue looked over at her.

"Why are you here?" she rephrased.

"Oh, um, I was saved by the X-Men. I came here with Logan?" she ended in a sentence.

"Oh, yeah I know who you are now. You're the one Mags was after, right?" she asked her.

"That would be me," she sighed.

"Your powers are pretty kick ass," she laughed.

"I'm glad you think so," Rogue sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Anyways," Tabitha cut into their conversation. "Xi, Rogue is here because we're keeping her safe from Bobby. It seems he has decided to stalk this poor child, so we must keep her away from his ugly mitts and safe for Pyro."

She smirked at the end and Karma grinned.

"How was dear Pyro this morning?" Karma asked her.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Rogue coughed nervously and looked around the room. Hell, she had walked right into the lion's den. How was she going to get out of this one now?

"Oh come on, we know you and John went somewhere this morning," Tabitha laughed. "His favorite car was gone, he wasn't here, you weren't here. It's not hard to put two and two together."

Rogue shifted uncomfortably and sighed.

"We just went to go to eat breakfast at Maggie's. It was nothing, really," Rogue finally said.

"Yeah, whatever," Tabitha smirked. "Anyways, you're here for a good time, not for an interrogation. So, I'm going to the kitchen quickly and Xi, you keep a lookout for Bobby. If he tries to come in, you tell him it's girl time, no boys allowed."

She went out the door and quickly shut it, leaving Rogue there with Xi'an.

"You know, John probably likes you," Xi'an said, "in all seriousness. He might not admit it himself, cause, he kinda strikes me as a relationship phobic. That or he hasn't 'found' the right girl. But, you can trust me on this. John will protect you fiercely. Have you met Catiana?"

Rogue shook her head and Xi'an sighed.

"Her real name is Tatiana. John's pretty much her surrogate older brother. The first week she was here, she got in some major beef with Alison and John swooped in to save her. Usually, he's not for hitting girls, so he just told Alison to piss off or she would have hell to deal with. Alison didn't. Next thing we know, John landed himself in detention for having burnt her closet down," Xi'an smiled at the memory and looked back at Rogue. "Anyways, John will be just about the best friend you'll ever have here. Forget what everyone says about him. He never had it easy and we all gain skills to live our life on the streets. So, once he hears about Bobby, trust me, you will have just about all the drama in the world than you could probably handle."

She laughed and Tabitha came in. At the sight of Xi'an laughing and a very shocked Rogue, Tabitha frowned.

"Hey, you aren't scaring her, are you?" she glared at the cackling girl.

"Oh no, just letting her now how terrifying you can get when it comes to your home spa treatments," Xi'an sniggered.

"Don't listen to her Rogue," Tabitha rolled her eyes and headed into the bathroom. "Well, time for my home spa treatment!" She grinned and Rogue's face got paler.

Three hours later, Rogue found herself between the dark haired Asian and the ecstatic blonde. They were sharing a bowl of popcorn, snug in some old sweats and shirts and their hair was tied up in a towel, with a green mask on their face. She could feel her attention slipping as they watched the second chick flick stashed in the room.

"So, um-"

"Shh!" they cut her off and looked back at the TV screen. Rogue resisted the urge to groan and sighed. How was she going to survive another one of these?

She must have dozed off at some time, because the next thing she knew, Tabitha was prodding her awake.

"You pass the test," she smiled and Rogue gaped at her.

"What?"

"We just wanted to know if you were another dumb bimbo who just watches chick flick after chick flick. It's so annoying. But anyways, we turned it off after you fell asleep. I hate those movies," she scowled.

"Oh, so it's good that I fell asleep then?" Rogue looked at her confuse.

"Yeah, pretty much. Come on, let's wipe this gunk off your face," Tabitha helped her up and led her to the bathroom. She wet a rag and her face with it. "So, it's almost dinner. You want to go downstairs?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Rogue nodded. "I just need to get my gloves first."

"Girl, you can just borrow one of mine," Tabitha laughed. She waltzed back into the room and pulled out some white gloves. "Here, how are these?" She tossed them to her and Rogue pulled them on. They reached up just a little past her elbows and she smiled.

"They're fine," she said and walked out. All three girls made their way to the dining area and stood in line to get their food. Someone squeezed between Rogue and Karma, smirking at the life absorbing girl.

"Where have you been all day?" he asked her.

"Oh, hey John, good afternoon to you too. Yes, my day was very interesting thank you," Rogue smirked and John rolled his eyes.

"Whatever kid," he muttered. "What the hell is this?" he looked at the food that had just been served to him.

"It's meatloaf, kid," Cyclops scowled.

"More like barf loaf, he muttered. "Bet you Jean was the one who cooked tonight," he whispered in Rogue's ear and she smiled. Cyclops glared at the pyrokinetic, but John just winked at him.

"You're looking pretty snazzy there yourself, one-eyed," he laughed and got out of line before the older man could say anything to him. John and the three girls went over to a- miraculously- empty table and sat down.

"So, y'all know what book you're reading?" Tabitha asked.

They all shrugged but no one said anything. Tabitha sighed and looked around. Why was everyone so boring sometimes.

"So, John, do tell us. Why did you not leave with your little posse?" Tabitha looked at him. "And don't play dumb sweetheart, cause we all know you lot go somewhere during the summer." John stared at her blankly and then shrugged.

"I was a little busy still," he said indifferently.

Tabitha smirked and stared at the meatloaf in front of her.

"I really think we should make Jean's cooking a form of torture," she sighed and poked at it. "Just imagine, some tight-lipped bad ass won't spill the news and we bring in this wonderful concoction. He stares at it, thinking he'll stand it, it's just food. But then, we'll plop it right in front of him and as soon as the smell wafts up to his nose, he begins to pale. Afterwards, we'll spoon some up and just as it gets close to his mouth, he'll start to whimper at the sight of it. He'll shake his head vehemently and try to get his mouth as far from the spoon as we make him eat it. Then, once he tastes the disgusting mixture of vegetarian meat and tofu, he'll gag, wishing that God himself would arrive and turn him inside out. Anything to get away from the meatloaf. Finally, just as the third scoop is being brought to his mouth, he'll shriek in fear and spill everything that he knows."

She grinned to herself, ignoring the stares of horror from the other three occupants.

"Do you secretly plot how to torture everyone you hate?" John asked her.

"No, why?" Tabitha looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"Never mind," he shuddered and looked up.

"Hey Rogue," he smiled.

"Hmm?" Rogue grunted, not looking up from her little food castle that she was molding.

"You have one and a half hour left," he said cryptically. Rogue rolled her eyes the other two girls stared at them in confusion.

"I'm done," Xi'an suddenly said and stood up. "Let's go Tabitha."

"But," she whined.

"No buts," Xi'an cut her off, "we're going now." She pulled the blonde out of her spot and Tabitha waved good-bye to them as they left.

"Well," John watched them leave, "that was interesting."

Rogue looked up and noticed that the other two girls had left her there.

"Hey, where did they go?" she said looking around.

"Who cares," John said. "Now, you have to save me. If I hear another whine come out of Bobby's mouth about your freaking 'Girl's whatever the hell he said' I will not be responsible for my actions." He huffed and crossed his arms, looking like a child who had his favorite toy snatched away from him.

"Whatever, Johnny," Rogue laughed. "Come with me to my room so I can freaking pack already. I swear, if Tabitha makes me go through another one of her girl bonding moments, I'll snap her neck, I swear."

The two of them stood up and left the area quickly, avoiding everyone as best as they could.

"So," Rogue's muffled voice caught John's attention and he looked over as she ruffled through her things in the closet. "You haven't exactly told me where we are going."

"Can't yet," John grinned and stretched out on her bed looking like a cat who had just had the best dinner ever. "That information will be revealed to you shortly before we arrive there. For now, you will finish packing. Hurry up, I'm getting bored here already."

Rogue groaned and set the last of her clothes in her bag. She went to her bookcase and quickly skimmed them before pulling one out.

"What's that for?" John asked.

"Class," Rogue rolled her eyes. "You forget that Storm did assign us a book to read."

"I didn't forget," John snorted. "I'm just not going to do it until we get back here. Now come on, we have two minutes until old Chuckles comes back from downstairs. Let's haul some ass Princess," John said and stood up. Rogue scowled and put her bag over her shoulder. They walked out and John looked around quickly before finally giving her the all clear signal and they ran down to the entrance.

"Are we walking there?" Rogue hissed.

"Nope," John shook his head. "I just can't take a transportation from here. Storm will kill me and then everyone is going to get nosy as to where the hell I took off to for two months. Now shut your damn mouth for two seconds and let's just get out to the clumps of trees there."

With that, Rogue angrily shut her mouth and followed John out into the darkness.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story and favourited and whatnot. You guys are awesome! So tell me, is there something you would like to see happen here eventually?**


End file.
